mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bird
A Bird is a shy, flying passive mob that can be found in Plains, Forests and Jungles. As of DEV v8.0.0, Birds now appear to fly more realistically. Birds drop Feathers when killed. Types of Birds Birds come in six different varieties: * White Bird (Mourning Dove) * Black Bird (Crow) * Blue Bird (Blue Grosbeak) * Yellow Bird (Canary) * Red Bird (Cardinal) * Green Bird (Parrot) Each Bird species comes with its own unique sounds and model. Behavior Whenever the player approaches a Bird or several Birds, they will fly away and remain in the air until the player moves away from them. Taming Birds can be tamed by right-clicking on them with Seeds in hand after dropping Seeds on the ground. The Bird/s will eventually eat the Seeds, then you need to right click them, and the naming screen will appear. Once the Bird has been named, it will be tamed. Right-clicking on the tamed Bird will place it on the player's head, much like a Bunny. If there is a Bird on the player's head, it will allow the player to glide, allowing the player to avoid fall damage and perform long-distance horizontal jumps. Tamed Birds will not despawn. Tamed Birds can be healed by feeding it Seeds (right-click by default). Tamed Birds can not be bred. If a Bird is being led around with a Lead, one must sure to watch out for buildings, because they can crash into Glass Panes and die. Like untamed Birds, tamed Birds will eat any Seeds on the ground, if nearby. When making an enclosure for Birds, be sure to keep them in so that they don't fly out, as Birds tend to fly around occasionally. So it is advised to build a roof on top of the enclosure to prevent escape. Glass may be optional as Birds may fly into the ceiling of a solid roof and die. Wild Ocelots and untamed Kitties will attack Birds, so it is also advised to keep mobs such as Kitties or Scorpions away from Birds when building an enclosure for them. Gallery Black Bird.jpg|The Crow model. Blue Bird.jpg|The Blue Grosbeak model. Green Bird.jpg|The Parrot model. Red Bird.jpg|The Cardinal model. Yellow Bird.jpg|The Canary model. White Bird.jpg|The Mourning Dove model. 2011-06-15 22.28.05.png|A Crow and a Dove just beginning flight. 2015-07-25_17.17.16.png|A Carnidal flying around near a tree. birdslug.png|A Grosbeak on top of a Slug. Trivia * If a Horse is ridden whilst a Bird is on top of the player's head, the Horse will gain a significant speed boost; so significant, it's nearly impossible to control the Horse. * Birds can be used to glide safely from heights without the risk of falling to one's own death. This can be used to the player's advantage if the player was to use an Essence of Light on a Bat Horse and they would need to get off the Horse to take effect, they could jump off the Horse and have a Bird on top of their head to glide back down to the ground safely. * If Wheat has been harvested near a Bird or a group of Birds, they will eat the Seeds. This can also happen if a Bird lands on your crops and uproots them. It is therefore recommended to keep Birds away from crops to avoid an early harvest or if the Seeds have been eaten. * For some reason, Birds are attracted to trees, and may fly around them. Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Birds Category:Flying Mobs Category:Vertebrate Category:Small mobs